1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to cooking devices, and more particularly to devices for baking a plurality of disk-shaped comestibles from batter.
2. Description of the Related Art
Previous baking devices include a variety of waffle irons. Art representative of such previous activity is listed below.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,525,255 issued to Badenoch on Oct 10, 1950 shows a single-cavity cooking device for mixing baked products such as waffles and the like. The patent shows a top-filled, electrically heated vertical baking cavity which has an automatic dislodger and ejection for the baked item (FIGS. 1, 2 and 3, Col. 1, lines 50-54, Col. 2, lines 20-25, Col. 2, lines 53-58). This patent shows a vertical baking cavity top filling, electric heat on the sides of the baking cavity and vertical splitting of the mold cavity.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,173,179 issued to Arthur on Nov. 6, 1979 relates to a vertical, side-filled, tongs-type electrically heated cooking assembly which is filled from each side prior to placing the cooking assembly on its edge or on its side in a support which catches drippings from the cooking chambers. The electric heating element is between the two cooking chambers (FIGS. 1-3). The device is in either a horizontal or a vertical position (lines 52-54 of Col. 1). Cover plates 14, 16 are heated by conduction from the central heating plate 12.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,490,177 issued to Matson on Apr. 15, 1924 shows a baking mold which is characterized by multiple, top filled, vertical, horizontally arranged baking cavities and has a hinged cover. The baking heat is externally applied to the mold cavities. The mold is turned over in order to bake the mold contents on both sides.